Hope's Fate
by Trix13
Summary: Devimon is back and wants revenge to TK! What will happen? Takari and PataGato. Please R/R! *Epilogue is up!*
1. Chapter 1&2

Hope's Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and the characters. Digimon is Bandai's, Toei's, Fox Kids'.

Hope's Fate

By: Dark Pata

My first fic!

This is happen in the middle of season 2.It's Takari. (And a bit Angels love) ^__^ You're warned!

~~~ Chapter 1~~~

"Well, let's go!" Kari said. "Digiport, open!" 

Then, in the digiworld…

"What a sunny day!" Davis looked at the sky. "It's very hot!" Yolei compliment. 

Then a digimon appear. It ran to them and attacked TK.

"TK!" Kari ran to TK. "Hey!" Davis and Cody ran after the digimon.

" I'm all right, don't worry." TK answered. "You sure?" Yolei asked. "Yeah, I'm sure." TK rubbed his hand. There was a big scratch there. "No you aren't. Look at that scratch!" Kari pointed at the scratch and wrapped it with her handkerchief. 

"Sorry, we lose him." Davis said. "That's all right. Now it's finish. There you go, big baby." Kari joked.

"Oh, Thx Kari!." TK said half laughing. "Let's move!" Davis said jealously.

After two hour they walking, it was hotter than two hours ago. "Hot!!! I'll take off my hat!" Yolei complained. TK is feeling not good. His stomach was aches, he felt dizzy. Then TK can't take it again. Then TK collapsed. " Oh, TK!" Kari pressed her palm to TK's forehead. 

"He has a fever I think, and it was high! Anybody have a handkerchief? My handkerchief is already used." Kari asked, panicked. " I do! " Davis replied.

"Thanks." Kari quickly go to the river and take a water to compress TK. " Thanks, Kari." TK murmured. "What's happen? When TK came he seem to be all right." Cody said. "I don't know. Now, let's go back!" Yolei said. Everyone nodded. 

"No! I can take care myself, really. Don't go back just because of me." TK said. "You're sick, TK. And there is nothing to do now in the DigiWorld. OK? Please?" Kari pleaded. "Oh, all right.." TK sighed. 

In the real world, Kari took TK home (Yolei and Cody must to get Davis outta of the way first). " Take care of yourself, TK. If you need something just call me." Kari said to TK. " OK. Bye, Kari." TK said. "Bye, Gatomon!" Patamon said. "Bye Patamon! " Gatomon replied. TK and Kari giggled. "Bye, TK!" Kari walked off. Then TK took a last look to Kari and then to Patamon who was blushing. He smiled and closed the door. 

"Hey Gatomon, why your face is red?" Kari asked. "I, I did? N, Nothing at all" Gatomon replied.

"Oh, I see, you are falling in love with Pata, right!" Kari said. 

"What! H, how did you know?" Gatomon panicked.

"Yeah, gotcha! I'm only guessing actually. So it was right!" Kari giggled. "Oh, Kari!" Gatomon saw Kari laughed. "Don't worry, Gato! I will not tell anyone!" Kari said.

In the other place….

"I know it! Patamon is falling in love with Gatomon!" TK said, laughed. 

"Stop it TK! I-do-not-love-her!" Patamon blushed.

"Then, give me a reason why you blushed when you saw Gatomon or watching her over and over? Any good reason?" TK asked, half laughed. "Oh, all right! All right! " Patamon said. 

"Now answer my questions clearly. You love Gatomon right?" TK asked.

"yesidoanddon'taskagain!" Patamon blushed more and more. 

TK laugh harder. But then he feeling doesn't very well and fell to the floor. "TK?!"

In the Night…

Mrs.Takaishi is go out and come back in morning. TK was wheezing and cough hard. He was so red in face. Patamon was so worried. "I'll go to tell Kari!" Patamon start to flying out of TK's room.

"Don't *cough* tell *cough* Kari!" TK cough. "But TK, you're so sick!" Patamon said with worried face.

"I'm fine * cough *" TK hold Patamon to not to go to Kari. Suddenly he felt so hot. It was painfully.

Then he cried out of the pain.

Kari felt something not good. 'It's only my feeling. I must think positive' she thought. Then she goes to sleep. 

~~ In the Morning ~~

"TK, I'm home!" Mrs.Takaishi calling, but there's no respond. " Maybe he's already go to school." Mrs. Takaishi thought. 

At school….

"Davis, are you have seen TK?" Kari asking. "Mmm ….. no I don't. Maybe he doesn't come." Davis answered. "You're right, Davis. He's sick anyway, he wouldn't come." Kari went into the classroom.

The teacher came in. "Class, I have a good news for you all. We will had 4 days holiday start tomorrow."

The teacher said. "Yay!!!" All students on the class cheered. "Let's start the study." The teacher said again.

The bell is ring. School is over. "Hey, Davis, Yolei, Cody, wanna go to TK's house with me? And tell him that we had 4 days holiday." Kari suggested. "Sure!" They all answer.

On TK's house, "Wait a minute please! "Mrs. Takaishi run to the door and opened it. "Oh, hi Kari. Are you looking for TK? I'm sorry, he is not home yet." Mrs. Takaishi said. "But, Mrs. Takaishi, TK doesn't go to school!" Kari confused. " What?! He doesn't at home from morning!" Mrs. Takaishi scared. "Don't worry, Mrs. Takaishi. We will find him. Right guys? " Kari look at Cody, Yolei, and Davis.

They all nodded. "Thank you, Kari." Mrs. Takaishi said thankfully. Then Kari, Cody, Davis, and Yolei run to the park. " I think we must call Matt! " Kari suggested. They all agree.

--At Ishida Residence—

Rrrrriiiiinggggggg! The phone is ringing. Matt took it. "Yes, Ishida Residence." Matt said. 

" Hello? Matt it's me, Kari. TK was missing! Maybe he was capture by Digimon Emperor! " Kari said. "What?!" Matt shocked. " Come to the park, and we will search TK together!" Kari said seriously. " Ok! I'll meet you in the park, bye!" Matt closed the phone and run outside.

10 minutes later…

"Hi guys! Sorry wait to long!" Matt ran to the new digidestined. "You're so fast! " Yolei complained. 

"Now, where we should search TJ…." Davis thinking. " I don't know you are agree or not, but I think TK is there." Kari looked at them. "Where?" Matt asked Kari. " The digi world. So, what you're thinking about idea?" Kari asked to them.

" That's a good idea! Wow, Kari, you're genius!" Yolei reply. "That's nothing." Kari blushed.

"C'mon!" Cody ran to the school. Then the others followed.

"Ready?" Cody asked. They all nodded. "Digiport, open!"

"Ouch! The landing is so hard!" Davis moaned. " Oh, mm, Armadilomon, can you get up?" Cody ask Armadilomon. "Ups! Sorry, Cody!" Armadilomon gets up. 

~~ In Haiti ~~

"Wow! Ken! It's really good in here! Lucky we win that tour, right!" Wormmon said.

"Yeah! I have a holiday being a Digimon Emperor! Sometimes we need a rest too! Let's enjoy it, Wormmon!" Ken said in the their room in hotel (A/N: I know they wouldn't do this in the real…~__^).

--Back to digidestined—

"North, south, east, or west?" Yolei ask. "I don't know." Kari replied. "Shhhhh! Quiet!" V-mon whispered. "What's up, V-mon?" Davis asked. "I hear something! "V-mon answered. 

"What? Is it Digimon or Digimon Emperor?" Davis asked again.   
" It's a digimon, with someone! But it isn't Digimon Emperor! " V-mon explained.

"Hey, I heard it too!" Gatomon said. Suddenly they all heard the voice.

" It's Patamon's voice! But, who is with him? " Hawkmon said.

"That was…."Matt said and he ran to the voice. "Wait, Matt! I come with you!" Kari yelled and run to the direction that Matt go to.

Then Matt stopped. His eyes looked at the 2 shadows. "There's where the voice come." Davis whispered.

"I know that voice too. It's sound familiar… I think it's already long ago, but, who?" Kari looked at the shadows. The one is Patamon. " Remember carefully, Kari, we must know that little kid." Yolei said.

"What do you mean of a little kid?" Kari asked.

"Well, it's from it's body, it's tall, I think it's a little kid. Maybe a boy and 8 years old." Yolei tell Kari.

Kari eyes widened. Now she knew that little kid. "I know that boy!" Kari whispered and walked to the little kid.

Matt followed Kari too, and then Yolei, Cody, and Davis walk to the little kid too.

~~~ Chapter 2~~~

The little kid was giggling with Patamon . Then he turned back and saw them. It was silence.

"Wow, Patamon, they found us! Hey, how did you know I'm here? Huh? Matt? You come too? For what?" that little kid said to them. "T, TK?!!!" Kari and Matt shouted. "WHAT!!! THIS LITTLE KID IS TK!!!" Davis yelled. Yolei and Cody confused.

"Don't say you have already forgot when I was a kid." TK smiled.

"Oh yeah! TK, how is your fever?" Kari asked.

"It's gone when my body is become like…..This." TK look at his small body. In the outside he was an 8 years old kid, but in inside he was already 11 years old.

" Why you go to the digi-world without telling us? You have made mom sick with worry. " Matt asked, smiled.

"Oh, sorry! That time I only think to not make mom surprised, so I go to digi-world. And I think if I go out of digi-world at the afternoon, kids will confused because an 8 grade child in computer's room." TK explained. 

"But, why did you become a kid again?" Yolei asked. "I don't know too." TK replied. 

"Maybe it's because that digimon." Cody thinking. "What digimon?" TK asked.

"The digimon that attacked you yesterday. It make a big scratch on your arm, right?" Cody told TK.

"And after that TK have a high fever, that digimon must be who make TK like this." Kari continued.

"Then, I must search that digimon to back like I was?! I can't go to school and play basketball?! " TK said depressed. 

"We will help you, TK! Don't worry about the study. I will tell you the lesson." Kari said.

" Thanks again, Kari. You help me so much." TK smiled to Kari, make her blushed.

'He's moving to my girl! He's moving to MY GIRL!!' Davis thought.

"By the way, where did you get those clothes?" ask Matt, pointed at the green shirt, green hat, and green-greyish pant with white-green shoes. 

"Oh, this clothes? Well, don't you remember, when we go to the digiworld at the first time, I wear this." TK answered. "Why you kept it? " Kari asked.

"Cause this clothes make me remember a good memories when we are on digiworld. That's why." TK answered.

Then ……

"MATT!!! KARI!!! " Someone yelled. "Huh?" They all confused. "Tai? What are you doing here?And how did you get here?" Matt looked at Tai.

"Oh, * hosh * wait a minute please Ok? I'm tired." Tai said. "Gennai send Izzy an e-mail and a progam to open the digiport without the new digdestined. Anyway, why you're here Matt?" Tai asked. "That because I want to search TK. " Matt answered. 

" What?! Why?! Is TK missing?! C'mon! Let's find him!!" Tai panicked. "But now we already find TK, Tai." Kari said. 

"Where? Where? I don't see him! " Tai confused. " Yolei see TK's cute-mad face and she was giggling.

"You forgot look down, Tai" Kari also see TK's cute-mad face. She was giggling too. 'TK was cute with face like this!' Kari thought. Matt and Davis was laughed. " Guys! We have no time to kidding! Why I should look down?!" ask Tai confusedly.

"Just…Look!" Kari started laugh. Then everyone was laughed except TK who was mad and Tai who was confused. 

Then Tai look down and see TK's cute-mad face. "WHOA!!!! T, TK!! " Tai surprised. "Now you see me!" TK said madly. Everyone laugh harder. " O, oh TK!! I, I'm sorry! I don't see you because you're a…kid?"

Tai said, confused about TK being a kid.

"I'm not a kid!!! I'm already 11 years old, Tai!! And, Don't treating me like a little kid again!" TK complained. 

" Ok, ok TK. Don' t mad Ok? I'm only surprised." Tai sweat dropped.

Then Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy appear. "Hey Guys! I know you're here. We heard somebody was arguing. Who's that?" Sora asked. " They are…" Cody start laugh again. So do Matt, Kari, Yolei, and Davis. 

"They are T…." Kari wanted to tell Sora and the others, but she started laugh again.

"Guys!! Please, tell us! " Mimi wondering what happen.

"Ok, ok, Mimi. Oh gosh, if you see that you will laugh too! " Matt wiped his tears because laugh.

" Well, who? And, where's TK?" Joe asked. "Ups! Joe! Don't say that! " Then Tai laugh because remember what just happened.

" Hey, you' re TK, right?" Izzy asked to TK. "Thank you Izzy cause only you who see me without someone telling you.." TK said, a little mad. "Wow! TK, you're cute!! " Mimi said.

"Anyway, who's arguing is TK and Tai, because Tai didn't see TK who become, errr…. Short." Matt said, he knew TK would mad at him if he said TK become a kid.

" Now, answer me Tai. Why you in here? " Kari asked.

"We got an e-mail from Gennai." Izzy tell Kari and the others.

" Gennai ?! Wow, it's already a long time since he not send an e-mail to us!" TK said.

"Why? Is it important? "Matt asked.

"Very important. " Joe said seriously.

"Can you all come here please? Except TK." Mimi said.

"Huh? Why I can't come? " TK asking. " It's only a moment TK. Don' t go to anywhere OK?" Sora said.

"Ok…"TK sighed. The others went to the river, left TK with Patamon.

"Hey, Patamon. I wonder what did they talking about. Why I can' t come?" TK said. 

"Mmmm… I don't know " Patamon said. " Let's hear it a little! " TK walked quietly to the others. So does Patamon.

"What's the problem? "Davis asked. 

"Maybe Kari, Davis, Cody, and Yolei doesn't know. " Tai said.

" It's Devimon. He is back, and he's stronger now. " Izzy said. TK gasped.

" Devimon!! What does he want now! " Matt shocked.

"Who's Devimon?" Kari asked. " He was our first enemy. You haven't come to the digiworld, Kari." Joe explained.

" Who have defeated him?" Yolei asked. 

"No, not me. ("Who said it was you, Tai!" Sora said) That time our digimon was only a champion. " Tai answered.

"Only a champion?! Then who?" Kari asked again.

"TK. With Angemon." Tai answer.

"That TJ!!! So He was who have defeated Devimon!!!" Davis yelled.

"I think only an angel who can defeated evil, so, it's right. How do you know to use Angemon to defeat Devimon? Is it because Gennai told you? "Kari asked.

"No, we don't know Gennai at that time, but after we defeated Devimon we know Gennai." Izzy answered.

"Now, what's that Devimon want? Why he comes again? " Cody asking to the old digidestined.

"To revenge his dead…." Sora started. " To TK and Angemon. Am I right?" Yolei said. 

The old digidestined nodded. "You don't want TK blame his self because Devimon back because him. That's why you not tell TK." Kari said. "So, that digimon was Devimon…"Cody whispered.

"Huh? What did you say, Cody?" Yolei asked. "That digimon who was make a big scratch on TK's hand is Devimon! "Cody explained.

"Yeah! And he 'cause TK has a high fever and become a kid! It's because Devimon!" Kari said.

"What do you mean? We don't understand." Mimi said. "That's begin when…." Kari, Yolei, Cody, and Davis explained it all.

While that, TK sitting behind the tree where he was hear all the conversation.

"Oh, TK. Calm down.Don't be so mad.. " Patamon said.

" He was after me. Why he must come back!!! " Said TK angrily. TK then get up. 

He walked to the opposite way to the others. "TK? What are you doing? " Patamon asked. " I want to go. I will go away from here. I want to fight Devimon." TK mumbled.

"Then, can I come with you. You can't defeat Devimon by yourself!" Patamon said.

"Sure, Patamon. We'll defeat Devimon! "TK said, full of energy. 

"Mmm…TK, if we go away without telling, the others will so worry about us! Hey, why don't we leave a message?" Patamon suggested. 

"Good idea, Patamon! " TK take a stick and write something on the ground. "It's done, now." TK said. 

"C'mon, Patamon! The others will come soon! " TK running. "Wait!!! TK!! "Patamon said. 

The digidestined already finish talking. "TK? Where are you?" Matt said. "Hey, TK!!" Tai yelled.

"Guys, over here!! " Mimi said. "What? " Tai and Matt come to where the others were gathered.

"Read it." Joe said, point at the writing on the ground.

Tai read it. It's said:

I'M SORRY MAKING YOU ALL TO A TROUBLE. DON'T FOLLOW ME YOU MIGHT BE IN A GREAT DANGER I'LL GO FIND DEVIMON DON'T WORRY I'M WITH PATAMON IF I SUCCEED I'LL COME BACK TO YOU WISH ME LUCK 

TK AND PATAMON.

"They're gone!! What will I tell to mom and dad! Why he is so stupid! We can help him!" Matt said.

"He know what we talk about, maybe he heard it what does we say." Sora said, tried to calm down Matt.

"We can't just stand here! Gatomon, digivolve!" Kari said.

GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO--------------NEFERTIMON!

"Wait Kari!" Yolei said.

HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO--------------HALSEMON!

"Go, Armadilomon!" Cody yelled.

ARMADILOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO-------------SUBMARINEMON!

"V-mon!" Davis said.

V-MON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO------------RAIDRAMON!

Then Matt and Tai go with Kari, Mimi and Sora with Yolei, Izzy with Cody, and Joe with Davis.


	2. Chapter 1&2

Poem in tribute to Douglass Adams (1942-2001)  
  
*********  
  
Cheers to you Mr.Adams.  
  
Cheers to you and your books.  
  
They were inspirations to us all.  
  
You made us   
  
Laugh  
  
Cry  
  
Think.  
  
You showed us two heads aren't always better than one....  
  
And that the number 42 is significant in the scheme of things....  
  
To watch out for little mice.....  
  
Always to bring a towel with us....  
  
That sometimes you have to look beyond what you see to really make any sense of anything...  
  
But most importantly...to realize that life just isn't much if you never had a few laughs.  
  
For that,we thank you Mr.Adams.  
  
So long....and thanks for the fish.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3&4

Hope's Fate3

I know the poem is isn't match. It's not mine and I don't submit that! I'm confused too…

And sorry about the grammar! 

Hope's Fate

~~~ Chapter 3~~~

"Patamon, Are you remember where's Devimon live? " TK asked.

" No, but I remember it was near the Primary Village." Patamon answer.

" Yeah. Hmmm…I wonder how is Elecmon doing. Hey, if we arrive in Primary Village, do you want to take a break?" TK asked again.

"Sure! I'd love too! "Patamon said, smiled. "Do you want I digivolve? Then we will arrive there faster!" Patamon asked.

"Go ahead, Patamon!" TK reply, happily.

PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO----------------PEGASUSMON!

TK ride Pegasusmon to go to Primary Village.

"Hm? What's this? " Joe asked. " It's footprints. I think it is TK's footprints. Patamon is flying." Izzy tell the others.

" Maybe if we follow this we'll found TK. " Mimi commented.

"Right!" Then they follow the footprints.

"TK, I think Devimon is live near from here." Pegasusmon said. "Maybe! Hey, there's a mountain! I think there's where Devimon live. Do you remember? Devimon was live in a top of a high mountain."

TK said. But, then there was someone attacking them." Rocket Shoot! " "What?! " TK confused. 

Then Pegasusmon landed, TK get off from Pegasusmon. " At the last you come down too." Then the digimon laughed. "That's Shootmon! He attacked with a bullet. His attack was so fast!" Pegasusmon explained. "Look at that! That's Black Gear! Devimon controlled him! " TK pointed at the black gear in Shootmon back. Pegasusmon gasped.

While then….

"Hey, it's end here! Maybe Patamon digivolve and then fly with TK! " Sora said. "What will we do now?! " Davis asked. "How about using D3? " Tai suggested. " Maybe it will work." Matt said. Then there was a light with a loud sound far from them.

"What's that! " Yolei gasped. " Maybe someone was fighting! Or…. "Kari said, then she go faster then anyone with Nefertimon. "Whoaaaaaa!!!! K, Kari! Slow down! " Tai said. "No! This Emergency Tai!" Kari replied. 

And the others go to where the light came from.

" Attack the Black Gear, Pegasusmon! It will stop him! " TK tell Pegasusmon.

"I can't! His move was so fast! " Pegasusmon try to dodged the attack.

"TK!!!!" Matt cried. "WHAT?!" TK and Pegasusmon gasped. "TK! TK! " Kari shouted.

" How did they find me?! I already told them to not follow me! " TK confused.

Then TK and Pegasusmon walked back slowly as the others were near to them. "Want to run away from me, huh? " Shootmon grinned evil. "No way! " TK said. The digimon then landed. The others run to TK.

" What are you doing here! Stay back! " TK yelled. " And why you ran away from us? " Kari asked.

"That…… just, go away! " TK yelled again. " TK, we can help you! Are you thinking our digimon is not enough to help you! " Tai said.

"No, not that! Why you won't understand my feeling! " TK said watery eyes, his heart is hurt because they think he leave because that.

"TK…" Matt said. "Enough this little Reunion!!" Shootmon shouted.

The digidestined looked at Shootmon. At least, Sora knew what happen… " Tai! It's… It's Black Gear! " Sora said. "What?! So he really come back! " Tai said. 

"TK, I understand yours feeling! But, it's too dangerous if only you do that! " Matt said.

" Then, why! Why you put yourself in danger for me! It's more important your life! " TK cried.

" We don't want to lose you. That's the reason. We're friends, TK. " Kari said.

"Right, TK! Who will be cheering up us again except you? " Yolei said.

"Guys…." TK looked at them. "Rocket Shoot!!" "WHAT!!" The digidestined except TK yelled.

Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Submarinmon, Halsemon, and Raidramon blocked the attack.

But, there's one attack left, and it's went to Kari. "Aaaaah!!!" Kari screamed before the attack hit her.

"KARI! " TK, Davis, and Tai yelled. TK run to Kari as fast as he could and knocked her out of the way.

Finally, the attack hits TK's stomach. Kari took the weak TK into her lap and sobbing. 

"TK, TK! Please, wake up, TK! " Kari sobbed.

"TK! " Matt ran to them, the others too. Joe takes TK's pulse. "He still alive, but he is bleeding badly! And his pulse was very weak! " Joe said. 

"TK, please, hang on!!" Matt said. "What will we do now?! " Mimi asked, panicked.

"Kari…Are you…all right?" TK slowly opened his eyes. "TK, what are you talking about?! Of course I'm all right! Why did you do that?! Why did you that for me?! " Kari asking, crying.

"Because we're friends…You told me that…" TK said weakly. Then TK gasped and grabbed his stomach because the pain. "TK! I know you're strong! Don't let your self lose of that wound! " Tai said.

"I'll try…." Tktried to fought the pain. Pegasusmon de- digivolved to Patamon.

"TK, I, I'm sorry I couldn't *sob* protect you *sob* TK! I'm already failed!" Patamon sobbed.

"No…Patamon…. You've did a good job.." TK smiled to Patamon.

"I'm already finished the Child of Hope, now just a little disturber like you all!" Shootmon laughed.

Kari became mad. "Kari, try to destroy the Black Gear! That will stopped him! " Tai said. 

"Right! Nefertimon! " Kari wiped her tears. "Halsemon! " Yolei said. Halsemon attacked Shootmon repeatedly.

"Oh no, you will never destroy me! Rocket Shoot!" Shootmon attacked again.

"Let me help you!" Raidramon said blocked the attack. Then Nefertimon attack the black gear.

"Argh!!!! " Shootmon screamed. " Hey TK, we did it! " Yolei said.

But there is no respond. "TK? " Kari looked down to her lap. TK was fainted, blood streaming down from his stomach. 

" Oh no! We must hurry get him to hospital! I hope there's a TV around here. Let's go!" Joe said panicked. Then they ride their digimon quickly to the nearest TV.

~ In the High Town View Terrace Hospital ~

"Name?" The nurse asked. "Takeru Takaishi " Matt replied. "Age?" "Err…. Eleven years old?"

Matt said groggily.

"Yes, Takaishi residence? Oh, Davis! Have you found TK?" Mrs. Takaishi asked.

"Uh, yes I have but…. Can you go to the hospital now? I'll.." "What?! TK is in the hospital?!"

"R, right. I'll explain what happen in the hospital." Davis calmed down from Mrs. Takaishi' s shock.

"All right, thank you Davis! " And with that Mrs. Takaishi closed the phone.

Now is Tai's return to call Matt' s father.

"Hello?" " Yes, Ishida residence, this is Tai right? Matt is not at home now." Mr. Ishida answered. 

"It's not about Matt but about TK. He is in the hospital now.." "TK IN THE HOSPITAL?!! Thanks Tai! I'll go there!" Mr. Ishida closed the phone. "Wow." Tai said, surprised of Matt' s dad act.

"Are you already called my parents? They sure will be shocked! " Matt said. "Very shocked." Tai and Davis said, nodded.

While, Kari sitting on the chair. Thinking. 'I never being worried like this. Even about Tai, I don't worry about him so much. Is it because I'm TK' s best friend? Just like that?' Kari thought.

'No, it's not like that. It's more than just a best friend. Do I…. Love TK?' 

********Flashback********

"Listen, Kari. I care about you too much to let you go without fight!" "Huh?"

"Uh…I…uh.. I must go! Bye!"(A/N: I don't remember what does TK said at that moment!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Hey TK, remember this morning, when you said you really care for me? What did you mean by that?" 

"Huh? Uh.. Well you know.. It's just .. Stuff." "Well you know what? I care about you too."

********End Flashback*******

'He does care about me! He always been there for me, but I….I didn't give him anything. I, I care about him too, but I can't do anything. Oh, TK. Please be all right, I love you….' 

"Kari? Kari?" Yolei said. "Huh? Oh, Yolei. What's up?" Kari said. " I called you many times but you don't respond." Yolei said." Sorry, I'm in deep thought. " Kari asked.

"And sorry too I disturb your deep thought, I just want to ask have you call your Mom? It's already 8.15 PM. They'll be worried 'bout you and Tai. I already call my parents, I said I will go home at 9 PM. " Yolei said.

"I forgot about it! Thanks for remaining me, Yolei! " Kari said. "No problem." Yolei said.

Then Kari ran to box telephone. (A/N: Matt took care of Patamon.)

~10 minutes after that ~

"Matt! Where's TK? " Mrs. Takaishi asked. "He still in Emergency Room, mom." Matt said.

Then Mr. Ishida came. "Hey Matt! How is your brother?" Mr. Ishida asked. "I don't know, dad" Matt said.

The Doctor went out of the ER. They all gathered to the Doctor. 

"Are you Takeru's parents?" The Doctor asked Mr. Ishida and Mrs. Takaishi. They nodded.

"Actually, Takeru is in coma now. We all ready trying hard but he has mortally wound." The doctor said.

"Oh no." Mrs. Takaishi sobbed. Mr. Ishida held her. Patamon who's in the bag sobbed but Matt told him to not to. "Don't worry, Patamon. TK will be all right." Matt whispered to Patamon.

Then they enter the room where's TK laying on the bed. Because TK became small, Mrs. Takaishi and Mr. Ishida surprised. But the Digidestined explained what happened they understand.

~9 PM in the Hospital ~

"It's already 9 PM. I must go home. Bye Kari, Mr. Ishida, Mrs. Takaishi, and you guys. See you tomorrow!" Yolei said. "I must go home too. Wait Yolei!" Cody said. "Me too. Bye, Kari." Davis said.

One by one the digidestined went to their home. Mimi and Sora said to Matt to not be worried. The last is Tai and Kari. Matt stayed in the hospital. "Tell us if there are something new. Bye Matt!" Tai said. "Bye Tai, Kari." Matt said.

~~~ Chapter 4~~~

~~~~ On 03.00 AM~~~~

Devimon sat in his chair. His eyes were closed. A moment after that, he opens his eyes.

" Time for killing, beware Child of Hope…" Devimon whispered to himself and laughed.

With that he flew, to the gate between the DigiWorld and the Real World.

Matt and his parents were sleeping. Matt slept on the sofa with his dad, and his mom besides TK. Patamon besides Matt. TK still in coma. At least he's not dead yet. 

Devimon was waiting on outside TK's room windows. " Dark Invisible." Devimon said.

Then he became invisible and entered TK's room without any sounds. He took TK carefully and flew away. Because the interval between TK and the heart monitor are connected after Devimon took TK away the Heart Monitor make a noisy sounds. Matt and his parents jumped out, the doctor and the nurse are coming, because they thought TK already dead.

But it was not. It was because TK is missing. "TK!!!!!!!" Matt cried.

~~~ Tai's house ~~~

"Rrrrrriiiiiinggggg! Rrrrrrriiiiiinggggg!" The phone was ringing. 

"Who was a guy who want to call in this early!" Tai growling. He walked to the phone slowly.

"Yes…" Tai said sleepy. "Tai, its me, Matt! You must get here quickly!" Matt said.

"Matt? What's up? Is there something 'bout TK?" Tai said worried.

"Yes it is! TK was missing, or maybe kidnapped by that monster Devimon!" Matt said.

" What?! When? How?" Tai asked. "I dunno! Now get here right now!" Matt said fast.

"NOW! OK, but how I gonna tell my parents?" Tai said in panic. 

"Oh my God TAI! Of course write something to your parents tell them you are gone or what with Kari!" Matt cried.

"Oh, Okay. See ya! " Tai said and closed the phone. He ran to Kari's bedroom to wakes up Kari.

"Kari! Hey Kari! Wake up!" Tai said. "Hmm? What? It's still early!" Kari mumbled. 

"TK IS IN TROUBLE KARI!!" Tai cried. By then he just know he will wakes up his parents.

But, his parents still sleeping. Kari jumped out from her bed and worried.

"What! What happen to TK? What happen to him?" Kari asked worriedly.

"I dunno. Matt tell me to get to the hospital right now, he said TK is missing." Tai said. "Now change your clothes immediately. We will go to the hospital now." Tai continued.

Then Tai ran to his bedroom, but came back again. "Oh yeah, Kari, could you please write a note to Mom and Dad about where are we going?" Tai asked 

"Sure, Tai. Now get out of my room!" Kari said pushed Tai out of her bedroom.

"Gatomon, wake up! We will going to the hospital!" Kari said while she shaking Gatomon.

"What happen? What am I doing there?" Gatomon asked sleepy. "You comfort Patamon, he is so depressed 'cause TK is missing." Kari said. Gatomon blushed. "Uh…anyway Kari, what's depressed?" Gatomon asked. "Oh, here we go again...well that is a feeling when you feel you are useless, what are you doing is only blame yourself what have you done or when you are shocked about what had happened." Kari answered. "Oh…Poor Patamon…" Gatomon said. 

~~~30 minutes later ~~~

" Hey, over here!" Izzy said to Tai and Kari. The other Digidestined already got to the hospital.

"Morning Kari! Glad to see you!" Davis said like there is nothing happened.

"Hi guys, where's Matt?" Tai asked. "I'm right here Tai don't you see me?" Matt said with cold tone.

"Matt still depressed, so don't try to make him mad 'K?" Mimi whispered.

"Tell us what happen." Ordered Joe. The digimon are gathering to Patamon.

"Oh come on Patamon, cheer up! We don't like to see you like this!" Upamon said.

"It's my fault TK is missing, if I don't careless this will not happen!" Patamon said.

'Patamon is like what Kari had said, blame himself. Now what can I do to comfort him?' Gatomon thought. "Hey, you all! Come here!" Davis said to the Digimon. The Digimon walked to the Digidestined.

"Damn you Devimon!" Tai hit the table. "Calm down, Tai, what are you doing is not helping. All we have to do right now is thinking about how to get TK back." Sora said.

"You are right Sora, I'm sorry." Tai said. "First, we must go to the digiworld and find where Devimon's live." Izzy informed. "I think I know. The name is… In… Infi… oh yes! Infinity Mountain!" Matt said.

"On File Island!" Joe continued. "Let's get going! To Infinity Mountain!" Mimi said.

"Yeah!" They all said. "Matt" Mrs. Takaishi called Matt. "Please take TK home safety, and take care of yourself. Here." Mrs. Takaishi handed a bag. "Huh? What's this?" Matt asked.

"TK's clothes. He wouldn't go home with Hospital's clothes right?" Mrs. Takaishi smiled in her pale face.

"Don't worry mom, TK will come back to us. Wait for us!" Matt said as he ran to his friends.

"Trust our son, Nancy. Trust them." Mr. Ishida came from the back, watching Matt and the others ran.

~~~ On 04.00 AM~~~

"Where is the door!" "Ouch! I think you stomp my feet!" "Be quiet!" "Where is the light"

"What took Joe and Mimi so long to get that stupid candle or flashlight!" 

"Sorry we are late!" Joe said. He bought the flashlight and turned it on. "Yeah, the flashlight is under Joe's bed." Mimi said. "Good, now we can see." Tai said.

"There it is. C'mon, the Computer Room is here." Cody said. "I'm tired." Mimi whined.

"We run to here. Lucky Jim is understood what will we do." Joe said. 

"Davis, Cody, Kari, do you guys bring your D-3? I do." Yolei asked. They nodded.

"Ok, ready?" Yolei asked once more time to the DigiDestined. "Ready"

"Digiport Open!!"

~~~~~ Devimon's Castle ~~~~~

TK chained on the wall, bleeding. He hasn't wakes up yet. Devimon just stared at him.

'Must get rid of him soon. I'll go find food first.'

Devimon hit TK once and smirked at him, then flew away. "Matt…... Kari…." TK murmured.

~~~ TK's soul ~~~

'Where am I? Ouch! What is this? My body hurt all. Blood? Oh yeah, I was shoot by Shootmon.

Patamon… Matt… Kari…Where are you? I need you all!' (A/N: This like Kari when she said 'I need Tai…Gatomon' because I have no idea)

~~~~ Back to the DigiDestined ~~~~

"Huh?" Matt, Kari and Patamon gasped. "What?" Yolei asked. 

"I think someone need me, someone calling me." Matt said. "Yeah me too." Kari said. Patamon nodded. "Tai, where should we go now?" Kari asked as she and the new DigiDestined ride their Digimon.

"You know Primary Village, near there is a mountain right? Devimon live on the top of that mountain." Tai said. Then there are footsteps heading to them.

"Who is it?" Cody whispered. "Let's find a place for hiding!" Matt whispered back. 

They all hid in the bushes or behind the tree. The footsteps were very near. A familiar face appeared.

"Leomon!" Sora said happily. "Hello, DigiDestined. Long time not see you." Leomon said.

"Leomon, I miss you very much!" Mimi said. She hugged Leomon.

"You all is grown up now. This is Mimi right?" Leomon stared at Mimi. Mimi nodded.

"Who is it Izzy?" Kari asked. "He is Leomon, our friends a long ago before you go to the DigiWorld. He help us very much." Izzy answered.

"You are born again! I couldn't believe I meet you now." Joe said smiled.

"You are like a lion." Davis said as he went around Leomon. "Devimon is back, he is out a minutes ago." Leomon said. "We know that. He kidnapped TK!" Tai said. "TK? That little guy? Oh no, Devimon will kill him!" Leomon said. "Could you lead us the way to go to Devimon's Castle?" Tai said.

"Yes. We don't have much time!" Leomon said. "Let's move!" Yolei said.

Then the DigiDestined followed Leomon to Devimon. 'Hang on, TK. If you die, I won't forgive myself!' Kari thought.

~~~~ DigiDestined in Devimon Castle ~~~

"Dark and dark and black and scary all! What kind of castle is this? It much look like hell!" Davis complained. "Shut up Davis! What if Devimon find us here?" Yolei said. 

"Yolei is right. Devimon could kill us if he want to." Matt said. "Where had Devimon keep TK?" Sora said.

"Devimon has a jail in his secret room, where he was thinking or eating and the others." Leomon said.

"Where is that secret room?" Cody said. "I don't know." Leomon said shortly.

Kari tried to focus on TK. 'TK…TK…Where are you? Tell me, TK..' Kari said in thought.

Then Kari's body glowing like when she showed the way to Izzy and Tai when they fought Machinedramon. "Kari, what happen to you?!" Tai asked worriedly. "It's like.. Tai.. it's like when Kari is sick and I, Kari and TK tried to found you and Izzy, don't you remember?" Sora said shaking.

There is a light in the other side of Devimon's Castle. "We must follow the light." Kari said seriously.

"The light will lead us to TK." Kari continued. They all nodded. Then the DigiDestined followed the light.

The light stopped in front of a door. They open the door quietly. Devimon wasn't there.

There is only a chair and a jail. There is about 20- 30 chain in the wall. They look at that room silently.

Then they saw TK chained on the wall, bleeding. His face was pale and almost looks like a die people.

His eyes closed. They shock for a moment, and they run to him.

"TK, TK, wake up! Please, open your eyes! You can't die now, not on this situation!" Matt said with teary eyes. "

We need you TK, *sob* don't go! I'll *sob* hate you if you die! *sob* I'll hate myself!" Kari said sobbing. "He is still alive, but, if we don't get him a help, it will be…." Joe bowed his head.

"You are not mean that are you? You…You're kidding right? Please tell me!! Tell me the truth!" Tai said shut his eyes, trying to hide his tears. "The truth is….if we don't get help for him soon….it will be too late." Joe said slowly. "No…What … what should we do now?" Mimi asked between her sob. 

"We must get that chain broke first." Izzy informed. "Leave it to me!" Leomon said.

Leomon use his sword to break the chain. TK fell to Matt. "Stop his blood to make him not lost to many blood." Joe said. "With what?" Sora asked. "Anything like sweater or clothes!" Joe said. "We don't have any!" Yolei said. "Greetings DigiDestined. Need help?" a familiar voice asked. They all turned around and gasped. 

Who is the mysterious man? Is it Devimon? You can find out in the next chapter!

Dark Pata


	4. Chapter 5

~~~ Chapter 5~~~

Hope's Fate

~~~ Chapter 5~~~

~~~~ Gennai's House at 06.00AM~~~~

'Dark, cold and pain. That feeling had go into me. This place is all dark. There's nothing. There's no light. There's no my friends, or my brother. Am I dead yet? I think so. What I want is release the pain. Wait! There's a light. What happen? I am floating to the light! The darkness faded. I could feel the warm who had I missed. I feel that I have strength again, the light is so shiny!'

TK open his eyes slowly. He could see his brother, Kari, Patamon and the others. 

"TK! You make me scare a lot! I'm glad you are OK, I thought you're dead!" Matt hugged him and crying softly. "Matt? Where am I? What happen to me?" TK asked weakly. "Matt, he is not recovered yet." Joe said sighed but smiled at TK. 

"TK, I'm so worried about you! Don't try to do that again!" Kari said with teary eyes. 

"TK! You're awake! You're awake!" Patamon overjoyed. Gatomon just giggling seen Patamon like this.

"We are at Gennai's, he is who take care of you." Tai said. "How long I've already sleeping here?" TK asked again. "Well, in here 1 days, before we get here about 10 hours." Cody said.

"How are you?" Leomon asked. "Leomon? Nice to meet you!" TK said weakly. 

"I'm glad to see you too, but we all worried about you're conditions." Leomon said.

"I'm okay. Only a little dizzy. " TK said. "I see, you're awake." Gennai said. "Hello Gennai." TK said.

"You must get a rest because you have a mortally wounded. " Gennai said.

"Okay, we'll go. We will came back TK. Have a good sleep." Kari said. "So long TS!" Davis said.

The door closed. "TK, I have to talk to you a little. I find…." Gennai said something to TK.

TK's expression changed. He smiled. "When can I do that?" TK asked weakly.

"We don't have to much time. Your wound will recover fast, but not totally recovered, so maybe about 5-6 hours again. Could you?" Gennai said. "Yes I could. Thanks, Gennai." TK said. And TK goes to sleep.

~~~ At lunch ~~~

"Where is Gennai? He said he want to look at TK, what took him so long?" Tai said.

"Be patient Tai, he will show up later!" Sora said.

"And why Gennai told me to put The 11 years old- TK clothes? TK is eight now!" Matt said.

"Yeah, TK don't need it." Kari said. "Who said I don't need it?" Said a familiar voice that almost 2 days they hadn't heard. A tall figure entered the room with Gennai. "Now I wear that clothes. See?" TK said.

They gasped. The 11 years old TK had appeared with a smile. "T, TK? H, How?" Cody confused.

"You're back…." Kari whispered. "You're normal again! I couldn't believe it!" Matt said happily.

"I have the potion to make TK normal again." Gennai said from the back. "Prodigious!" Izzy said.

"It was fun getting my normal body again! I can play basketball again!" TK said cheerfuly.

"And wear your 'Weird Hat' again!" Davis joked. They all laugh, TK too.

Gennai break that laugh. "Ehm! Now Devimon is searching us, and he could destroy this world anytime. We must get rid of him. And there is only one way to destroy him. Uh, TK, Patamon, can I talk to you, private?" Gennai said. "Um.. Sure. Let's go Patamon." TK said. He and his digimon followed Gennai into a room.

"What does Gennai want to talk to TK and Patamon?" Yolei asked. "Hmmm.. it was a bit strange. Why only TK and Patamon?" Joe said. "Hope not a bad things!" Yolei said. "Oh, Leomon, I want to ask something. Could you digivolve again?" Mimi asked. "Yes." Leomon replied. "What?! How can that be?" Tai said.

"Well when I and Joe separated from your group Tai, we met Pupetmon and Metal Etemon, and…." Mimi told them all what happen with she and Joe.

"And Joe went to find Matt, I went to Spiral Mountain." Mimi finished her story.

"So, you could digivolve to SaberLeomon? Cool!" Matt said. "Yeah, Pro.." Izzy started.

"..digious!" the digidestined finished together. And they laugh again.

Gennai, Patamon and TK already finished they talk. TK is a bit shock and pale. But Patamon more look shock. " Tomorrow we'll fought Devimon, You must get ready. Because maybe he will find us first."

Gennai said.

"Tomorrow!!!!" Davis cried. "Tomorrow we still have a holiday. That's OK." Kari said.

Gatomon just looked at Patamon. 'There is something wrong with him, I know it!' Thought Gatomon.

"Hey Patamon, I want to talk to you. Can you?" Gatomon asked. "S, sure!" Patamon blushing.

Then the two Digimon walked together to where there is no one saw.

"Patamon, you looked a bit strange after you and TK talked to Gennai. What's the matter?" Gatomon asked. "Well….." Patamon confused should he told Gatomon or not.

"Is there something wrong?" Gatomon asked again. "Yes there is, but Gennai told me to not tell the others because it will make all sad." Patamon said sadly. "Sad? What do you mean? Tell me. I swear I will not tell anyone until they know it with their own!" Gatomon said.

"You, you swear? Really?" Patamon sniffed. Gatomon nodded. 

"It's, it's because……" Patamon sniffed again. "What?" Gatomon asked.

"TK and I will disappear and dead! Forever!" Then Patamon crying now. "What! W, why? H, how?" Gatomon shocked. "It's because *sniff* the only way to *sniff* defeat Devimon is *sniff* give all of my power and TK's to delete him *sniff *, and it was Hope." Patamon said in his tears. 

"You…. You're kidding right? It can't be…Patamon, tell me!" Gatomon now had tears in her eyes.

"It was the truth… what make me sad is TK also disappeared, and…" Patamon stopped.

Gatomon just looked at him, the one she love. ".. I'll never meet you again, I'll miss you a lot." Patamon said, waiting for her reaction. "Patamon, I'll miss you too… "Gatomon said looked at Patamon straight.

"Gatomon….I will never get a chance if I don't tell you now…I, I love you…." Patamon said and he blushed like crazy. Gatomon too. "I love you too, Patamon." Said Gatomon, and she blushed more.

Patamon a bit surprised, but smiled. "I'm glad you too, I thought you love Wizardmon." Patamon said, smiled at Gatomon. "Before I met you, I really did love Wizardmon. But now I love you." Gatomon said, looked at Patamon. Then without a warning she kissed Patamon. Patamon shocked but he kissed Gatomon back. Then they digivolve to Angemon and Angewomon. Just smiled each other and hugging.

~~~~ Back to the DigiDestined ~~~~ 

"Kari, did you see Patamon?" TK asked. "Oh it was you, TK. I don't know. I looked for Gatomon too." Kari said. "I saw them about 20 minutes ago. They walked out of this room together." Cody said.

"Yeah, me too." Mimi said. "Thanks!" TK and Kari said together and they walked out of the room.

"They are look so cute if they're together! Do you think so, Sora?" Mimi asked. Sora just nodded and smiled. While then TK and Kari searching for their Digimon. "Patamon! Patamon!" "Gatomon, where are you?" "Where are they?" TK sighed. "Hey, maybe they are together!" Kari suggested.

"Great! Good for you Patamon!" TK said. "What are you talking about? 'Good for Patamon'? I think it was good for Gatomon." Kari said. "Well, don't tell Patamon that I tell you this Kari, Patamon love Gatomon!" TK lowered his voice. "Hey! So do Gatomon!" Kari said giggling. Then TK and Kari laughed.

A moment after they laughed, Patamon and Gatomon appeared. "TK? Kari? What are you guys doing?" Patamon asked. "We both searching for you two!" TK said with 'You're right, Kari!' look to Kari. 

"A new couple huh? Now let me ask to you both. What-are-you-doing?" Kari asked with a naughty look to they both. TK just laughed. Patamon and Gatomon blushing hear 'A new couple' and 'what-are-you-doing?' words. "Well?" Kari said. "Um.. we ..errr.. we didn't do anything!" Patamon and Gatomon said.

"Maybe…..Confess your love?" TK said grinning to Kari. "WHAT!!!!!" Patamon and Gatomon cried and blushed more. "Aha!" TK and Kari said both. Patamon and Gatomon both look to their partners nervously.

"When are you two dating?" TK joked. "TK!!!!" Gatomon and Patamon cried.

Then the others came. "Could you be more quiet? You all are so noisy." Tai said.

"We thought there's something wrong." Joe said. TK and Kari only looked at their Digimon with grinned.

"Yeah, what are you doing here anyway?!" Davis shot an angry look to TK.

"Just searching for our Digimon, Davis. No need to worry." Kari said. 

Then they all leaving, Kari, Gatomon and Patamon too. Only TK left. 

'Too bad Devimon appear when they already tell their love. Can I tell Kari that I love her? Is it too late? Does Kari love me? Is she will sad when I disappear? I hope I'll have a chance to tell her. I hope I'm not disappear too long!' TK thought. "TK? What are you doing? C'mon, the others are waiting for us!" Patamon said. "I'm coming!" TK said.

~~~~ The next day 09.00AM ~~~~

'The last day to live in this world for me and Patamon. I can't imagine that start tomorrow I'll live in nowhere. The chance to tell Kari is now, TK! Did it now!' TK thought. 

"TK…." Patamon said with sadly look.

"I know, Patamon. This is the only way to defeat Devimon. It will be fine, because we are together." TK said with a little sad. "Will Gatomon become sad?" TK asked. Patamon nodded. "I already told her about what will happen to us." Patamon said.

"So that's why she look so pale this morning." TK sighed. "Let's go, TK. The others are waiting for us." Said Patamon. "Patamon I want to say something, anything that will happen to us, never give up Hope. That's our power. What Devimon want is destroying our Hope. So, never ever let your Hope down." TK explained. "Even the truth that we will dead? Disappear?" Patamon asked. 

"Anything can happen, Patamon. Even that was impossible. Why are you asking?" TK asked.

"I just want to hoping that I can meet Gatomon again…." Patamon said.

"Me too. I hope I can meet the others again too. My Mom, Dad, Matt and all of my friends." TK said tried to smile. 'Specially Kari' He thought. "Well let's go!" Patamon said.

~~~~ In one of Gennai's room ~~~~

"TK, Patamon! You're sooooo late!" Yolei said. "You two is like a turtle!" Mimi said.

"Sorry guys. We had a little conversation." TK said. TK sat between Kari and Matt. 

"What's up, little bro? You was so quiet today." Matt asked. "Gatomon too. I asked her what's wrong she won't told me." Kari said worriedly. "Nothing, don't worry." TK tried to hide his depress. 

"Kari, I want to talk to you, would you?' TK asked. "Ok!" Kari replied.

They go together. "Hey where are you going? I'm coming too!" Davis said. "Oh no you don't Davis." Yolei said. "What's up? What did you want to talk with me?" Kari asked.

"Kari, promise me that we will meet again someday." TK said. "What are you talking about TK?" Kari asked. "Promise me? Please?" TK begged. "Oh, all right. But where are you going?"" Kari said.

"Nowhere. And Kari, promise me too, never give up Hope in any situation, with that you can remember me and sorry." TK said.

"Sorry? What have you done that make you apologize to me? And what do you mean about remembering you?" Kari confused.

"You'll see it later. Could you?" TK begged Kari again. Kari just nodded. "But.." Kari started but TK already ran away. 'What's wrong with him?' Kari thought.

TK ran as fast as he could. 'Stupid! You are stupid TK! Why don't you tell her! There's no chance anymore now!' TK keep blaming himself. Then Cody showed up. "TK, Gennai said we will leave to fought Devimon now. Get ready!" Cody said. "OK!" TK said.

The DigiDestined get ready to fought Devimon.

Will they succeed? Will TK disappear forever? Read next chapter! Please R/R! And thanks for you all who already reviewing!

Dark Pata


	5. The Battle

~~~ Chapter 6~~~

Hope's Fate

~~~ Chapter 6~~~

They already in the land again. "Where is he?" Tai asked. "Don't know, but he will get to us soon." Matt said. "Did he really that fast?" Cody asked. "Well…..not really. But he always followed us." Izzy said.

"You're right, I'm already here." Devimon came from their back. "Devimon!" Tai cried.

"He was Devimon? " Kari asked. "Yes." TK glared at Devimon. 

"When you back to your normal body you're more brave." Devimon said to TK.

"Yes I am. What do you want from me?!" TK still glared at Devimon.

"I want your soul. I want to see you dead." Devimon lowered his voice. "I'll digivolve TK!" Patamon said. "Go ahead!" TK said. PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO--------------ANGEMON!!! 

"You help, Gatomon!" Kari said. Gatomon nodded. 

GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO--------------ANGEWOMON!!!

"Ready, Angewomon?" Angemon asked. "Ready, let's do it!" Angewomon replied.

"Celestial Arrow!" "Hand of Fate!" The angels attacked Devimon.

"We want to help!" Yolei said. "No! Your digimon will not do any damage to him! It's useless!" TK said.

"What? Why?" Cody asked. "When we battled Devimon our digimon didn't do any damage to Devimon except Angemon." Sora said.

"We don't know why too." Joe said. "TK, are you ready yet? I can't hold it anymore!" Angemon asked.

"No, better you digivolve again, I'm sure you can!" TK said. "I'll try!" Angemon said.

ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO------------------MAGNA ANGEMON!!!

"So you could digivolve, huh? I can do it too!" Devimon said. "What?!" said everyone except TK and Magna Angemon. 

DEVIMON DARK DIGIVOLVE TO--------------MARINE DEVIMON!!!

"Heaven's Charm!" "Excalibur!" "Darkness Wave!"

While then TK do something to his D-3. "TK, what are you doing?" Matt asked.

"Try to get my DigiMental of Hope!" TK said. Then the DigiMental of Hope appeared and landed on TK.

"I already got it Magna Angemon!" TK said. "Great!" Magna Angemon said.

"What!! You wouldn't do that!!" Marine Devimon said. "Yes I am!" TK said.

Then TK glowed yellow. In his chest there is Crest of Hope. 

"This is your end, Marine Devimon! You could destroy Courage, Love, Friendship, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, and Light. But you couldn't destroy Hope!" TK said as he holding the DigiMental of Hope.

"What happen TK?" Kari asked. "TJ, why your body is glowing?!" Davis asked too.

"You damn! I'll gonna get you first!" Marine Devimon flying to TK.

"Magna Angemon, do it now!!!" "But.." "NOW!!" TK cried.

"Gate of Hope!!!" Magna Angemon yelled. "What? But it supposed to be Gate of Destiny." Izzy said.

"And the shape is different!" Mimi said. 

"Take this Devimon!!!" TK lifted the DigiMental of Hope to Marine Devimon. "Ahhhh!!!!" Marine Devimon cried.

"I hope you become a good digimon after this. Now, Goodbye! Crest of Hope!!!!" TK yelled.

A beam from the DigiMental of Hope hit Marine Devimon. Then Marine Devimon disappear, the DigiMental too. "Is it over?" Tai asked. "I think so." Sora said. 

TK collapsed to the ground with Patamon. The DigiDestined ran to him. "TK! Wake up! I don't want anything happen to you this time." Matt said. "I'm all right…. It's just because I use all of my power. That's all." TK said weakly. "Thanks Goodness!" Mimi said. "TK, you're cool man!" Yolei said. "You're great!" Cody said. "But now there's the worst thing of all. Look!" Gatomon said sadly. She pointed at Patamon and TK. "What do you mean the worst thing?" Joe asked.

"Because…" TK looked at the DigiDestined. "..I and Patamon will disappear too." TK looked up at them sadly. "No! You can't! Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Tai said. TK's leg starts disappear.

"You will be sad." TK looked to Patamon and Gatomon. 

"TK! You said you will not going anywhere, you liar!" Kari crying now.

"Kari, remember, you promise me." TK said still weak. "Why don't you tell me?" Kari sniffed. TK's body starts disappear. "I don't have much time." TK said.

"I'm sure we'll meet again. It will happen." Patamon said. Matt hugged TK for the last time. "You will not going anywhere!" Matt crying.

"It's okay Matt…Because we'll meet again, I won't say Goodbye, but…..See ya guys! Don't forget me!" TK said trying to keep cheerful. "Gatomon, I love you.." with that Patamon and TK disappear.

"No….no….TK!!!!!!!" Kari cried. "TK!!! You fool!" Matt crying.

"Hush…Kari….It's over now.." Tai said sobbed. "I don't believe this is happen…I won't believe…." Sora was crying. "He is to young to die…." Mimi sniffed. "Yesterday he is still with us…" Joe said.

"That TP…..How could he make Kari crying!!" Davis said. "I think we should take a rest after what happen. Come on, let's go home…" Izzy said sadly. The DigiDestined walked home with sob everywhere, tears on the eye and pale face. TK and Matt's parent shocked and sad of course.


	6. Wishes

Hope's Fate

Hope's Fate

~~~ Chapter 7 ~~~ 

After that Kari just locked herself in her room and crying. Tai tried to comfort her, but it wasn't work.

At the last Kari go out of her room in the night. She grabbed her jacket. "Kari, where are you going?" Tai asked. " Odaiba Park" And Kari went out. She walked to Odaiba Park. (A/N: I use Odaiba Park 'cause High Town View Terrace is soooo long)

Hoshi ni negai wo Kaze ni puraido noseta toki (A/N: This is I Wish song, The 1st Digimon Ending _Japanese)Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo Kitto ne…._

I wish Doushite koko ni iru no Oshiete kudasai ima sugu Mieru mono ga subete ja nai no ne 

Samusa ni furueru kara ude toosu jaketto Itsu no ma ni ka sukitoote itte Kibou ni natteku 

When I wish on a star, with my pride on the wind 

I'll surely be able to see a tomorrow that can't be erased by today... 

I wish Why are we here? Please tell me soon What we see isn't everything 

I'm shivering with the cold, so I cover my arms with a jacket Before I know it, it becomes transparent  
And turns into hope 

"My Hope…. Is gone already for ever" Kari thought sadly. 'And Kari, promise me too never give up Hope in any situation.' 'He knew he would disappear! But he didn't tell me! I hate you, Takeru! I hate you….'

Tears come down from her eyes again.

Mirai no ame ga hoho wo nuraseba omoidasu Atsuku nare ano hi ano toki 

Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne... 

I wish Suitchi on shitara Koi suru koto mo dekiru to Kinou made wa shinjiteta mirakuru 

Haato wo utsusu hitomi furimukeba aru kara Ikiteru koto suteki da yo to Ima naraba omoeru 

When the rain of the future wets my cheeks I remember Be passionate, that day, that time 

When I wish on a star, with my pride on the wind 

I'll surely be able to see a tomorrow that can't be erased by today... 

I wish If I turn on a switch I'll be able to fall in love Until yesterday I believed that, it's a miracle 

If I turn around I'll find your heart reflected in your eyes Because of that, now I'm able  
To think it's wonderful to be alive 

'Love…. Where's my love? Now it's too late….there's no chance again….' Kari thought.

'Love is miracle…and we can't buy it with money.. but we can get it if we find the one who cares and love us' 'TK…'

Mirai no ame ga machi wo nuraseba omoidasu Kirameite ano hi ano toki 

Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki Hora ne chiisana negai kanau yo kitto ne... 

Mirai no ame ga hoho wo nuraseba omoidasu Atsuku nare ano hi ano toki 

Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne...

When the rain of the future wets the city I remember Shine, that day, that time 

When I wish on a star, with my pride on the wind Look, surely our small wishes will be granted... 

When the rain of the future wets my cheeks I remember Be passionate, that day, that time 

When I wish on a star, with my pride on the wind 

I'll surely be able to see a tomorrow that can't be erased by today...

'TK told me to not give up hope, I must do it because I love TK! If I always give up like this, TK will be disappointed. And I'm sure what TK said that we'll met again will come true, because I already promise to him.' Kari didn't sad again now. Hope is in her soul. 

Kari looked at the sky, the star. "Star light, star bright," She whispered. "First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, grant the wishes I make tonight." Kari said. "I wish I can meet TK again." Kari continued. Then she sighed and looked at the sky for the last moment. "Goodnight, TK." And she walked off.

"Well, your wish come true, Kari. And goodnight too." And the shadow ran off.

Hey, relax, I'm not finished yet. And I won't let TK die of course! ^__^

You know who is the shadow? Guess! And that Star wishes I got from Robster80 Fanfic named Aftermath Takari. But he don't submit it on Fanfiction.net, I read it on [http://arrowofhope.cjb.net][1]. 

   [1]: http://arrowofhope.cjb.net/



	7. The Return of Hope

~~~ Chapter 7~~~

Hope's Fate

~~~ Chapter 8~~~

An alarm ringing. Kari woke up and took a bath. Then she has her breakfast and then ready to go to school.

"Hey Kari. Looks like you're getting better." Tai said. "Of course Tai. TK told me that I must to." Kari said as she wore her shoes. "I'm glad you're okay. Let's go now, or we gonna be late!" Tai said.

"Yes!" Kari said.

~~~ In School ~~~

'First day in school, without TK. I wondering, what it will be in the DigiWorld without TK and Patamon.' Kari thought. "Kari!" Yolei called. "Morning Yolei. What's up?" Kari asked. "Nothing. Just glad to see you back to normal." Yolei said. "Thanks. My class will start soon. Bye Yolei!" Kari ran to her classroom.

"Well, I think I must to go to my class too." Yolei sighed and walked to her classroom.

Kari sat on her chair. Then she stared at TK's chair for a moment and then at the table.

'I hope you're here TK…' before she finished her thought someone interrupting.

"A penny for your thought?" Someone said. Kari looked up quickly.

"TK!!!" Kari cried. "Hi Kari. Sorry for shocked you." TK said. Kari then hugged and sobbed into him.

"Oh TK, I miss you, I, I thought we will not…But H, How?" Kari asked.

"Hey, slowdown, slowdown! I will not going anywhere! Relax!" TK sweat dropped. The kids stared at them now. Then the kids back to their conversation. "H, How? TK, how do you get back here?" Kari asked.

"I don't sure about this too. I'm only talked about Patamon, and hoping. Then a light surrounded Patamon and me. Then we arrived in Odaiba Park. We saw you wishing." TK smiled. Kari blushed. 

"I already told you, Kari. We'll meet again. I already promise to you." TK said.

Davis came to the class. "Hi Kari hi TK…." Davis said sleepy. "Hi Davis!" Kari said.

"Hello, Davis. Glad to see ya! Finally you got my name right!" TK said.

" Yeah…" Davis said. Then he stopped. "TK?!!!! GHOST!!! G, GHOST! YOU GO AWAY FROM ME!!" Davis yelled, panicked. "Hey, I'm not a ghost! I am real! You misunderstood." TK said.

"Take it easy! See? He's not a ghost Davis." Kari said. 

"Y-You sure? If Kari say so, all right!" Davis said. The teacher came. "Sit down please." The teacher said.

All the children sat down. While then…

Gatomon sat under the tree. She just looked at the sky. "I'm back!!!!" Patamon cried.

"Patamon!!" Gatomon gasped. "Right!" Patamon smiled. "How? Oh, Patamon! I lost you very much! I thought we will not meet again!" Gatomon said. "The important now is we meet again!" Patamon said.

Then the two kissed. 

"Hey, Guys! I have a very good news!" said Matt. "What?" Tai asked. "After what had happened?" Izzy asked. "Yes it is! Listen, yesterday night, Mom called Dad and I. She said 'TK is here! TK is back!' I don't know. So, to check it out, we went to Mom. When we entered, TK was there!! And..."

Matt kept talking until the teacher came. He is so happy. So do Tai, Sora, and Izzy. Joe and Mimi didn't know yet.

~~~ Lunch ~~~

"TK! You're not disappeared! How come?" Yolei said. TK shook his head. "I dunno." TK said.

"Glad to see you back!" Cody said. "You know? Kari crying a lot yesterday…Ups!" Yolei shut her mouth.

"YOLEI!!!!" Kari blushed. TK blushed too. Davis is very red because jealous. "Wow, TK, Kari and Davis is red! I wonder what's up." Cody said. "CODY!!!" "How about eating our lunch now? I'm hungry." Yolei said. "Sure!" And they started eating. "Hey Yolei," Cody said. "Can wee not go to the DigiWorld today? Can we just celebrate TK's back?" Cody asked. "Yeah, why not? Of course we can!" Yolei said.

"Let's invite Matt and the others too!" TK said. "Good idea!" Kari said.

~~~ After School ~~~

"Matt! Tai! Here!" Kari cried. "Yo, TK!!!" Tai cried. He and the others digidestined except Mimi and Joe ran. "Hi guys!" TK said. "You're here! I couldn't believe it!" Sora hugged TK.

"Wow Sora, you're the 5th person who hugged me! Anyway, thanks for the hugs." TK said.

Sora let go of TK. "Yesterday is so much different without you!" Izzy said.

"See? I told you, TK is back." Matt said. "By the way, do you mind to join us celebrating TK's back?"

"Sounds good!" Tai said. "Where and when?" Izzy asked. "Hmm… what about 3PM at Binn's Café? It'll be fun!" TK said. "OK!" Matt said. "I'll call Joe and Mimi too, they would like too!" Sora said.

"Ok! Meet you there at 3PM. Bye!" TK said as he ran with Kari. "They looks so cute…right Tai?" Sora said. Tai nodded. "After TK disappeared what Kari do is only crying. Maybe she lo.." Tai stopped.

"You know the next words." Tai grinned. "Yeah. TK too maybe." Matt said. 

"Oh, now come on, let's go home. It's already 1.30 PM. "Izzy said. The others agreed and they started walked home.

~~~ Chapter 9~~~

"Tai!! Could you hurry up a little!!! We are gonna late!!! It's already 2.45 PM!!" Kari cried.

"Coming!!!!" Tai said. Then Kari and Tai ran to the café.

~~~ In the Café ~~~

"Where's Kari?!!" Davis said. "Davis starts again…" Cody whispered to Yolei and TK.

They were giggled. "I bet it was because Tai is too slow. " Matt said.

"How do you know?" Mimi asked. "I already have invite him for many times and he always late." Matt said. A minute after that Tai and Kari came. "Sorry! Tai forget what time is it and then he slept on his room!" Kari said. "Never mind. Now come on you two!" Matt said grinned. 

They take the order, but there is a little fight. It was Davis and Yolei. Yolei complained that Davis too much ordered the foods. Davis ignored that. And from there the fight started. The others try to stop them. 

"TK? I want to thank to you for saving my life again from Shootmon that time." Kari said.

"It's my job, Kari, I already promise to protect you. And I want to thank to you too, because you care about me and you want to be my friend." TK said smiled. 'TK is so handsome if he smiles like this' Kari thought.

"Kari, I only telling this to you, Patamon and Matt. I always confused why I have Crest of Hope if I always meet despair. Like my parents divorced. Then I almost lost Patamon. And many again." TK said.

"TK…" "But now I understand. It's because it was my Fate, Bearer of Hope's Fate. And it was me." TK said. "I'm happy for you too if you already understand." Kari smiled. 

"Okay! Okay, I'm only ordering this one! What do you say Yolei?" Davis said angrily.

"That's good. Now, what do you guys want?" Yolei said. And then the others start ordering and eat.

~~~ One year after this day on Odaiba Park ~~~ (A/N: DigiWorld already saved)

"What do you want to talk with me TK?" Kari asked. "Uh… I… How do I tell it?" TK said confused.

In the bushes there is Matt and Tai. "C'mon TK tell her!" Matt whispered. "Kari you too!" Tai whispered.

"I, I…I Love You!" TK said. Kari gasped. "Y-you do? I-I love you too, TK!" Kari said.

"What?? You too? Really?" TK asked happily. 

"Yes I do. I waited so long to tell you but I'm scared it will ruined our friendship." Kari said happily. Then they kissed. 

"Yes!!! They made it!" Tai said. "Yeah!! At the last!!!" Matt said. But after that they fell from the bushes and TK and Kari saw it.

"Matt? Tai? What are you doing here? Wait a minute! You, you saw us!" Kari said. "Matt!!!" TK cried.

"Oh no…ok! Now, our mission is: RUN!!" Tai said and then ran with Matt. 

"TAI!! MATT!! GET BACK HERE!!" TK and Kari cried.

"Oh dear…" Kari said. "Well, we can punishing them tomorrow." TK said.

"You're right." Kari said and then they kissed again and go home. 

Yeah! All right! Now just wait the Epilogue ok!

Dark Pata


	8. Epilogue

Hope's Fate Epilogue

At the least!!! I finished this fic. Hope you like it!

Hope's Fate: Epilogue

Hi! Remember me? I'm Takeru Takaishi, or TK. I know I'm much different now. 

Now I already 35 years old. Married? Of course! I married with…you know…Kari Kamiya.

We have two children. The older named Kira, and the younger named Kai.

Kira is a girl and Kai is a boy. Kira looks like Kari. She has brown hair, and she is tomboy. 

Kai looks like me. He has blond hair like me. He's cute and funny.

They like playing joke like Kari and I!

My occupation now is an author, and Kari's is a Kindergarten Teacher. She's good at it! 

She's nice, kind, funny, and beautiful! Today our children will go to the Digiworld!

Kai has got Tokomon, and Kira has got SnowBotamon!

"Dad!!!" A female voice called. That's Kira. Her voices almost like Kari's right?

"Dad!!! Hurry up!!" A male cute voice called. That's Kai. Yeah, his voices like mine.

"TK, we'll be late if you don't come now." A women voice called. That's Kari's voice now.

"Coming!!" I said. "I bet you two can't wait any longer huh?" I asked, smiled. 

"Yeah!!" Kai and Kira shouted together. "See? Now, let's go!" Kari said smiled.

~~~ In the DigiWorld ~~~

"Yeah! DigiWorld!!" Kira cried. "I love it!!" Kai cried too.

"Kids! Be careful!" Kari said. "Slow down!" I said. "Don't worry Mom, Dad!" They shouted.

"Well, they can take care of themselves." I said. 

"You're right! If we too overprotective like Tai and Matt, you know how it feel!" Kari said.

"Especially me, right Kari?" I joked. "Yeah!" Kari said giggled.

"Mom, Dad! They all are here!" Kira said. "And there's Uncle Matt and Uncle Tai!" Kai said.

"We better go now." Kari said smiled. "Ok!" I said. We walked too the others digidestined.

"Hey TK! Hey Kari!" Davis called. "Hi Davis! Nice to meet you!" I said. "Hello Davis!" Kari smiled.

"Oh, hello, Dean!" I said. "You gave those goggle to your son, Davis?" Kari asked.

"Yeah! He wants it, right son?" Davis said. "I love goggles!" Dean said.

"Matt! So, you're already back from the moon, aren't you?" I asked. "Yes of course!" Matt grinned.

"Tai! At the last you spend you're time besides work." Kari complained. 

"Hi Cody! Wow, you're taller now! Oh hi, Narsica! You look great." I said.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Takaishi!" Narsica said. "Hi ya TK! Where's Kira and Kai?" Cody asked. "They're playing with Taker, Tai's son and Dean, Davis' son." I said. "I want to join you guys too! Kira!" Narsica said.

"Hey! Narsica! Long time not see! Kai, Narsica is here!" Kira said. "Hi!" Kai said, blushed.

"Hi Kari!" Sora said. "Oh, Sora! How are you? I miss you a lot you know!" Kari hugged Sora.

"Don't forget about me!" Yolei said. "Yolei! You have a baby again, don't you?" Kari asked.

"Yes I have!" Yolei said. "Sora!! Yolei!! Kari!!" Mimi cried. "Mimi!" Sora said.

"Matty! Wait for me!!!" Sara said, Matt and Sora's daughter. "Try to catch me if you can!" Matty said, Matt and Sora's son. "Matty! Don't be so naughty to your sister!" Sora said. "I'm only playing with her!!" Matty said. "Your children are so cute Sora!" Mimi said. 

"So, how about you Ken?" I asked. "Just fine!" Ken said. "Sorry I'm late!" Izzy said. "Daddy is oversleep!" Chesy, Izzy's daughter giggled. 

"Chesy! Come here! Let's play something." Mike, Joe and Mimi's son, called. "Ok!" Chesy said.

"May, go take your brother. Ray, be nice!" Yolei said. 

"Go to your friends, Jake! They're waiting for you." Joe said. "And take care of Mike! Ok honey?" Mimi said. "Got it!" Jake said. "Mom, Ray starts again!!" May, Ken and Yolei's daughter, whined.

"I'm only playing joke on her." Ray said. "Ray, I told you be nice!" Yolei sighed.

"TK, Kari, how to make your children not noisy?" Sora asked. "I dunno." Kari said.

"Neither do I!" I said. Then Kari and I looked at the children who want to start they own adventures.

And I knew this my fate to grown up, to married, to have children, and also met DIGIMON.

Because I the Digidestined of Hope.

~~~~ THE END ~~~~

At the last I finish this story! Thank you for reading and reviewing my story!

Dark Pata


End file.
